


to be a goddess beside you

by seakicker



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Confidence, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Riding, chubby characters, just some good ol smut with a chubby girl (you!) and a muscular boy, makoto is so soft and i’m crying, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: There’s nothing better than a bit of intimate time with your sweetheart of a boyfriend to banish thoughts of body insecurity.





	to be a goddess beside you

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE WRITTEN NON KINKY SEX LOL HERES SOME RLLY FLUFFY SMUT
> 
> but yeah uh!!!! i’m a chubby girl myself (i’m a size 10 and i couldn’t b prouder) so i wanted to write a chubby girl smut!!!
> 
> i’ve been meaning to forever but i’m Uhhh unmotivated tm
> 
> anyway... i love all plus size girls sm and i love all chubby girls so i hope my fellow chubby sisters enjoy this! i hope it makes u feel sexy bc u are so! hot! like girl look at urself ur killin it i love u so much

When you have a boyfriend with a body of that akin to an ancient Greek God or a renowned Olympic athlete, it’s easy to feel insecure next to him.

He’s the splitting image of fitness and the perfect example of a male body in society’s eyes, with his toned arms, defined back muscles, and sinfully perfect abs and v-line, all developed thanks to years of practice and intense swimming regimens. His downright perfection is, unsurprisingly, a little intimidating.

Especially given the fact that you don’t exactly fit into society’s narrow views of what’s beautiful- you’re far from a size 0, and you aren’t exactly the splitting image of the impossibly thin women plastered across swimsuit magazine covers.

But, society’s warped standards and your insecurity aren’t to say you aren’t beautiful and sexy in your own right - but like all people, you have both bouts of confidence and bouts of insecurity- after all, you can’t be at one-hundred percent all the time. There are times you adore your soft plumpness and times you wish you could shed it. There are times you wish you could inhabit a different body, one that, in your opinion, would better pair with your boyfriend’s godlike, strong, and muscled form.

Even if you aren’t perfect in the eyes of society or the modeling industry, you are in your loving boyfriend’s. He personally adores the contrast between his hardened muscles gained from years of intense swimming and your adorably plump, soft, warm curves. He adores the way his hands just sink into you no matter where he grabs- every handful of your beautiful softness is downright addicting. At first, you were confused at how impossibly grabby he is during sex, but if you knew how absolutely divine every part of you feels to him, you would understand. Between groping at your gorgeous hips and your soft tummy as you ride his cock to squeezing your breasts from behind as he kisses your neck, there isn’t a single part of you Makoto doesn’t totally, undeniably adore, love, and lust after.

Makoto wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world, something he expresses given any single opportunity to do so. Between running his hands gently over your soft love handles before giving them a tender squeeze to pressing loving kisses all over the stretch marks that line your hips and your thighs, he’s never failed to make you feel like the goddess to his god - just as he is now.

“Ah, you’re so beautiful,” He sighs quietly, his lips hovering over your hipbone where your shirt has ridden up to expose. “So cute.” He runs his hands gingerly down your thighs to hook them under your knees before spreading them wider.

You protest his words with an embarrassed whine - as today is one of your aforementioned insecure days where you’re not exactly feeling your sexiest despite Makoto’s praise - and turn your head to the side so you don’t have to look at him.

Ever the observant one, he notices. “Hey, what’s wrong? Am I doing something wrong?” God, his sweetness is going to be the death of you. Well, either that or those puppy-dog eyes of him.

“No! No,” You retort. He could never do anything wrong! “It’s just... you know, today’s just one of those days.”

You don’t have to tell him explicitly for him to know- you’ve talked to him about your fluctuating body image before. He knows there are days where you don’t love your body as much as he wishes you did, or as much as he loves you. After dating you for years, he’s come to know when you’re feeling a little more insecure about your body than usual.

Even if he believes you have no reason to be insecure, as you’re downright perfect in his eyes, he still does his best to convey how much he loves you and how amazingly beautiful your body is to him as a means of helping you feel better about yourself.

Makoto nods and smiles softly, his hands running back up your thighs to sneak under your shirt and grab a soft handful of your tummy. You blush at the action, but find the gesture sweet- it’s nice to know that he adores grabbing your tummy as much as he loves grabbing your breasts or your butt. With the way society constantly demonizes girls having pudge on their midsections and attempting to force them to believe that pudge makes it impossible for them to be sexy, it’s reassuring to know that he finds your tummy just as cute and sexy as the rest of you.

“You know I mean it, right?” Makoto whispers again, nuzzling his head against your thighs and massaging your stomach and your gorgeously hips with his hands from under your shirt. “(Y/N), you’re so beautiful. You’re just so sexy! Every part of you is. You’re just so cute I can’t take it. It’s hard to believe I somehow managed to get such a beautiful girlfriend.” He chuckles shyly, his cheeks tinted pink as he praises your body and talks about just how much he truly loves you.

You whisper his name quietly as he sits up between your legs and glides his hands up your torso to grab at your breasts through your bra.

“Every part of you is so soft, I just can’t resist grabbing you all over,” He mumbles, giving your chest a tender squeeze. “It’s so sexy. I can’t think of anything better than getting to squeeze my cute girlfriend. It feels so good!”

He’s smiling widely, the grin pulling at his cheeks and crinkling his eyes. He leans in to kiss you deeply, and he’s still smiling as he presses his lips against yours.

You smile sheepishly in return, moving your arms to wrap them loosely around Makoto’s shoulders to pull him in closer. He chuckles with delight as he continues to kiss you sweetly, his hands continuing to grope at you and relish in your divine softness.

Makoto doesn’t think he could ever properly convey just how much he loves you and how absolutely beautiful your body is- he feels as if you stepped straight out of one of Titian’s paintings with your soft plumpness and your gorgeous curves. You’re the splitting image of the “Crouching Venus” sculpture, soft tummy rolls and all- and he’s downright obsessed with how beautiful you are. You’re his muse- if he were an artist rather than an athlete, he wouldn’t use any model besides you. Why would he need to? When he has the personification of beauty by his side, what else would he even need to turn into art?

Seriously, how did he get himself such a lovely girlfriend? He makes sure to pray to every god he knows at the end of the day to thank him for bestowing one of their own goddesses upon him.

“Beautiful,” He mumbles against your lips, and he says it so softly you almost don’t hear it. Makoto reluctantly separates his lips from yours, looking right into your eyes. His gaze is so heavy with love and admiration for you that you almost can’t help but shy away from it; the intensity making you blush with discomfiture.

“Can I take this off, beautiful?” He asks, grabbing at the hem of your shirt. “I want to see you properly. I want to see my girl’s beautiful, beautiful body. Please?”

You trust him, of course- you’re just worried about your stomach, of course. You and Makoto have had clothed sex before and, although you kept your shirt on, it didn’t feel nearly as intimate as it does when you’re able to press your bare body against his. You’re willing to forgo the covering hiding your tummy from his view in order to truly be intimate with him. Makoto prefers it that way, too- sex just isn’t the same if his hands can’t roam all over your body without obstruction.

You nod, and his smile widens at this.

“I’m glad,” He says, lifting your shirt up over your head, leaving you in your bra and panties. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this, right? I’ve just been so busy with practice that we haven’t had the time to be lovey... I’ve missed seeing you.”

You hush him and squeak with embarrassment when he buries his face in your cleavage.

“So soft!” He muses, his hands free to squeeze your breasts over your bra without worrying about your now-discarded shirt. “So cute! I love you so much!”

Makoto dots a line of kisses up your cleavage and over the swells of your breasts tenderly, his hands sliding down from your chest to squeeze your hips, his fingers melting into your soft love handles he adores so much.

If Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, is depicted with a little extra pudge on her midsection, then there’s no reason you’re not allowed to have it either! And, of course, Makoto is more than happy to squeeze and kiss the soft pudge on your midsection to his heart’s content and then some.

But Makoto believes you’re even more gorgeous than Aphrodite herself. You’re an absolute goddess to him- between your impossibly beautiful body and your stunningly captivating personality, he couldn’t have asked for a better goddess/girlfriend to have by his side.

He traces his lips back down your cleavage and down your tummy, taking extra care to kiss and adore every inch of it properly. He presses his lips to the highest part of your waist, then to the softest part of your tummy, then to the spot where your pudge meets your hips, and across your belly to your hips. As always, he takes extra care around your stretch marks and your cellulite- he gives you one kiss for each mark, and an extra one for good measure.

“You’re so pretty. I can’t say it enough, you know?” Makoto chuckles, his lips hovering over the skin just above the lacy waistband of your panties. “I just want to take my time loving you properly tonight, my princess.”

You almost feel bad, as you’re not returning the attention he’s so gracefully providing you, but you don’t know that just being able to be with you like this and relish in the feel of your body under his is more than enough stimulation for Makoto.

Just being able to express his love for you is enough to keep him content. Why wouldn’t it be?

After what seems like hours of running his lips delicately over your stretch marks and pressing heated kisses onto your belly, he moves his lips down to the waistband of your panties. He looks up at you hopefully as he hooks his fingers in your panties before whispering. “Can I take these off too, beautiful?”

“Please,” You reply, and Makoto can’t help but find himself smiling at your eagerness. He slides the cute lacy pair down your legs with your aid before tossing them aside to join your shirt on the floor below.

“You’re so wet,” He notes almost teasingly, but he’s secretly so incredibly happy that he can get you this aroused. Always humble, it makes his confidence soar to know that you love him and that you’re so eagerly getting wet for him. “It’s so cute! You’re so sexy.”

You’re about to scold him when a moan pulls itself from your lips as Makoto runs his tongue gingerly down the slickness of your pussy, lapping at your dripping entrance. If your indescribably divine taste was a drug, then consider him addicted.

You spread your legs to encourage him to work you more, an action that makes him smile. He runs his hands down to your thighs to squeeze at the soft skin of your inner thighs as he works you with his tongue. He flicks it over your clitoris, delighting in the moan you let out as he does so, and repeats the action a few more times to further please you.

Your hips arch up against his mouth as he continues to suck at your clit and lap at your dripping entrance. He pulls the lips of your pussy into his mouth to give them special attention, humming with delight as he rubs his hands over your shaky thighs.

“You’re shaking so much,” Makoto observes before circling his tongue around your clit. “It’s so cute! Do I make you feel that good?”

You nod your head, the feeling of his tongue working your clit robbing you of a proper reply. He runs a hand back up your thigh to grab a soft handful of your belly, smiling as you twitch and squeak with embarrassment.

“Your belly’s really really cute! It’s so soft... I could just squeeze it and rub it for hours. I love you so much. How is every part of you so beautiful?” He sighs with content, finally drawing his mouth away from your pussy to sit up and pull you into his lap. “You’re just way too beautiful... it’s not fair! You shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute!”

He lies down on his back as you adjust yourself on his hips, your legs straddling either side of him.

“Hm? You’re going to ride me today? Ah, I’m so lucky!” Makoto smiles, hands busying themselves with your bra clasp. He removes it, exposing you in all your gorgeous glory to his loving gaze. “Any position that lets me see your body properly is my favorite.”

It’s true- he has a weakness for you riding him. He just gets such a perfect view of your body as you bounce your hips on his cock. He gets to run his hands up and down your soft curves as you twist your hips and make him groan with pleasure. There’s just nothing better than watching his gorgeous girlfriend ride him as he gets to squeeze her hips, her tummy, her ass, her breasts, and her thighs to his heart’s and his hands’ content.

You slide his boxers down his thighs from under you, blushing as you feel his cock throb against your thigh. He’s painfully hard, but can you really blame him? It’s your fault for being so beautiful! It’s criminal to be so impossibly stunning! It’s unfair to have him so deeply in love he can’t even think straight sometimes!

He groans your name as you sink your hips down onto his cock, back arching as you stretch yourself on his girth.

“You’re tight,” Makoto groans with a heavy chuckle, his hands settling on your ass to grope the flesh tenderly. “I love you so much. I love you. I love my girl so much.”

It always makes you blush when he refers to you as his- as his princess, as his girl, as his love.

“I love you, Makoto,” You whisper back, running your hands up and down those perfect abs of his, your hands settling on his chest to sturdy yourself as you grind your hips against his cock. “Thank you.”

You’re thanking him for so many things- for always showing his love, for making you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world (which you are!), for reassuring you when you feel like your body is less than perfect when, in reality, you couldn’t get any closer to perfect.

“So beautiful,” He praises, eyes fixated on the way your breasts bounce lewdly with each thrust into you.

As Makoto moulds the soft flesh of your ass in his hands, he grinds his hips up against yours to meet your thrusts halfway. “My beautiful, beautiful (Y/N),” Makoto smiles.

He means every last word of his praise- but you already knew that. However, it doesn’t mean he’s going to stop anytime soon.

Acting upon his knack for being handsy during sex, he moves his hands from your ass to settle one on your hip to guide you as you ride him, the other settling on your tummy to squeeze the softness there gingerly.

“I just can’t get over how soft you are!” He chuckles with a wide smile. “It’s way too sexy!”

His praise juxtaposed with his groans of absolute pleasure are absolute music to your ears, and it only serves to make you blush further and increase the speed of your hips to make the two of you feel even better.

You’re already close, thanks to Makoto’s prior ministrations with his tongue. His outstretched hand on your hip rubbing at your clit isn’t helping your situation, either.

“You’re close? Come for me, beautiful. You can do that, right? Come for me, princess,” Makoto encourages, thrusting back into you to help you as the movements of your hips grow increasingly sloppy.

After a few more thrusts into you and circles traced around your clit, you come, moaning his name loudly and with abandon. He grins at this- he wants everyone to hear who it is that makes you feel so good.

He follows right behind you, coming inside of you with a groan of your name followed by an “I love you”.

The two of you stay like that for a minute, and he pulls you down to lay on his chest with a hand on your back. Makoto presses gentle kisses all over your face before kissing your lips properly, whispering more words of how much he loves you between each kiss.

He always enjoys this, the moments where the two of you are still coming down from your high. Spent and satisfied, he can’t think of any better time to shower you in love- well, like there’s such thing as a bad time to love you, both with his words and with his hands.

Sure, he may be a god to you, but you’re a far-more divine goddess in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> also i lov tummy grabbing so much ughhh my biggest dream is a handsome boy squeezing my soft tum
> 
> like y’all if boys like squeezing tiddies and butts so much why don’t they like tummies when tummies are just! as! soft! smh!!!!
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed!! pls lmk what u think


End file.
